1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, and more particularly to an apparatus for simultaneously folding seat back and armrest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional office chair is usually difficult to disassemble after assembly, its configuration and occupied space will increase storage and transportation inconveniences.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.